


i love cake

by jiujiu1003



Category: two - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18, 假名预警, 微强迫
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiujiu1003/pseuds/jiujiu1003
Summary: 日耳曼小国王和他的荷兰美人





	i love cake

**Author's Note:**

> 大概会有微强迫，不喜慎入
> 
> 双方都是假名，带入角色感更强
> 
> （其实就是我喜欢）

我想吃熔岩蛋糕（上）

日耳曼小国王和他的荷兰美人

ABO背景 r18预警 有强迫预警  
不喜勿入

公元xxxx年

日耳曼国王痛失爱子，极度悲痛之下，立年仅七岁的原太子之子，特尔施特根·诺曼二世为新太子。

十三年后  
“你听说了吗？为了庆祝太子殿下二十岁生日，陛下特地亲自挑选了一个荷兰那边送来合亲的美人，听说还是omega呢。”  
“真的？陛下这么快就想要曾孙子了？”“谁说不过呢？不过现在陛下年事也高了，怕不是……”“怕不是什么？哎呀，你快说啊！”“怕不是想亲眼看太子殿下有，自己血脉得以延续，才好闭眼啊。”“呸呸呸，你竟瞎说什么，要人被别人听到可是要砍头的！”“哎呀快走快走。”

听到下属给自己传过来的消息，特尔施特根皱了皱眉，爷爷确实有点操之过急了，之前就表达出想让自己提前即位的意思，但被自己回绝了，现在又来这一出。  
“殿下？”“我知道了，你先回去吧。”他打发走了下属，今晚就是自己二十岁生日宴会了，这几年来爷爷往自己身边塞的omega也不少，各式各样的都有，不知道这次荷兰来的会是什么亚子。  
快进——dd——快进  
熬过了枯燥无味的宴会，他终于在看见了所谓的荷兰美人。  
西莱森穿着白色的纱裙，半裸的后背，站在自己床前，不过确是背对着大门，也就是背对着现在的自己。  
不知道是不是因为喝了酒的原因，特尔施特根看到他这副高高在上的样子有点恼。他步伐不稳的晃过去，就搂着西莱森的腰，沿着他的脊椎从上往下的亲了起来。  
西莱森小幅度的抖了一下，特尔施特根也察觉到了，更是故意放出自己的alpha的气息。  
西莱森深吸了一口气，冷静，冷静，他不断暗示自己。“太子殿下，我是荷兰金雀花王朝的四皇子，是前来与诺曼王朝合亲的，我叫西莱森·格雷……我希望你可以记住我的名字。”  
特尔施特根脑子虽然浑浑的，但是西莱森的声音就如同玻璃脆响，请清凉凉的。他抬头，对上一双好看的蓝色眸子。  
“哦？四皇子？看来你父皇不够宠爱你啊？还是说太过宠爱你，把你送来合亲？”  
特尔施特根直接一下子把人按在床上，所谓的合亲不就是卖身求取俩国和平，这个omega还说的这么正经，仿佛在谈国事一样。  
“父皇对我们很好，谢谢太子殿下关心。”  
西莱森转过身，正对着特尔施特根，alpha的味道让他陷入假性发情，自体润滑的黏液从omega的子宫往外流，他感觉到自己的自己下面已经湿了。至于那位太子殿下，已经开始一边脱自己的衣服，一边硬扯自己的裙子了。  
终于把那些烦人衣服全部扯掉，特尔施特根控制不住在西莱森身上乱摸起来，嗯，身材不错，该有的都有，虽然看起来很瘦，但某些部位还是有结结实实的肌肉的。  
西莱森顺从的躺在床上，闭着眼睛，任由他摆弄。  
特尔施特根一边舔西莱森的乳头，一边把手伸向下面的穴口。“这么快就湿了？嗯？”突然受到异物的入侵，虽然已经做好了准备，但西莱森还是眼睫毛还是小幅度的动了一下。但明显太子十分不满他这副性冷淡的模样，他加快了手上扩张的速度。  
西莱森仰躺着，他能感受到特尔施特根的龟头一点点破开自己的穴口，他抓着床单的手收紧了，特尔施特根没有停下，他抓着西莱森的腿把自己送的更深，那些层层叠叠的软肉急切地拥上来又被他推开，这感觉很好，好极了。  
西莱森的胸肌微微起伏，他不敢太用力吐息，特尔施特根的阴茎才刚插进来1/3，他就已经隐隐约约的感觉到疼痛，自己是第一次做这样的事情，虽然来之前被交代过无数次，但是和真正上战场是完全不一样的。  
特尔施特根的那玩意，又硬又粗，直直的捅进了自己身体里，并且还在往里，还在毫不留情面的戳刺他的肠道，西莱森的眼泪快要被逼出来了。  
特尔施特根开始缓慢地磨,胯部有节奏地动着,他卡着西莱森的腰好让他不要被顶得后退,西莱森能做的只有在  
太子殿下插进插出时挣动他酸软无力的腿,发出一些含糊不清的呢喃呻吟。  
特尔施特根把西莱森的肠道干得松软了才继续往里,他蹭到了西莱森前列腺的位置,并且不断给予其刺激,这见效很快,西莱森在他身下化成了一滩水,面颊潮红地吐出不成调的呻吟。  
他的泪水止住了,疼痛与被一寸寸剥开、被侵犯至内里的恐惧也是。特尔施特根的阴茎摩擦着他的前列腺,一只手把Omega比一般男性更加饱满柔软的胸乳握在手里把玩。  
“啊啊啊，别…别这样，嗯啊。”西莱森小声的求饶，这实在是太过了。“嘘嘘嘘。”特尔施特根像哄孩子一般，“乖，这才是刚开始呢。”  
特尔施特根把西莱森的腿放在腰侧打开成“M的姿势,这样可以更好地看清西莱森的身体反应，也好让他入的更深。随着他的抽插,西莱森的铃口慢慢吐出乳白色的液体,阴茎被撞得前后晃动,那些浊液就这样溅到了他和西莱森的腹肌上。  
“宝贝，你射这么快可不行，我这边还没怎么着呢。”西莱森咬了咬嘴唇，这幅小模样更让特尔施特根想要逗逗他。  
他开始换着角度插弄起来，“你来之前……你父皇有没有告诉你……你是要给我生孩子的？”他故意靠近西莱森耳边轻声说道，“不…”西莱森突然回过神了，“我还没有到发情期……你不可以！”他开始往外推特尔施特根，“嘘，现在是在我的地盘，你得听我的。”他彻底捅了进去,撞到了西莱森可能从未被造访过的宫口。  
“啊…哈……不……啊啊啊，哈……太深了。”西莱森终于忍不住叫了出来，他感觉自己被从外到里的完全侵犯了，  
特尔施特根在猛烈地撞他,用他那根肉棍一次次碾磨他的宫口,他已经射过两次的阴茎被塞  
进了尿道堵,现在正直挺挺地立着,却已经什么都射不出来了。  
“舒服吗?”特尔施特根把西莱森抱起来,好让自己进得更深,他爱死西莱森了,和西莱森做爱的感觉那样好。西莱森最深处的小嘴一张一合地吸允他,用娇嫩柔软的肉唇热情地紧他一次次撞进生殖腔的龟头,他知道西莱森的里面一定肿了,可他停不下来也不想停下。  
“舒服吗?”他又问了一次,手指夹Omega红肿柔嫩的乳头揉捏,将细小的乳孔都揉开了一条细缝。西莱森颤抖着,他知道特尔施特根完全把他操开了,那根阴茎肆无忌惮地在他的生殖腔里捣弄。被克拉克占有的感觉很好,酥麻的快感从他的腔口、乳头、阴茎三个部位分开  
又汇合到他的脑子里,他眼前是一片白茫,隐秘的渴望让他咬住了自己的嘴唇。  
特尔施特根的速度突然慢了下来,他有点是时间陪这个嘴硬的小家伙玩。然而这对西莱森来说简直是一种折磨，“别……”，“别什么？”“别这样玩我！啊！”西莱森嘶哑地叫了一声,下一秒就只能不甘心地依靠在特尔施特根怀里,“我知道你很舒服,”特尔施特根慢条斯理地说,“我会让你更舒服。”他咬住西莱森的腺体,插入 Omega生殖腔的阴茎变得更硬更大,西莱森几乎能体味到青筋横贯的阴茎是怎样勃发脉搏的跳动,紧紧贴着他的腔壁，自己的生殖腔被狠狠的操进最深处。特尔施特根发狠一般的干着身下的omega，粗长的阳具一下下的往里钉，一次比一次更深，储存的滚烫精液的囊袋拍打在omega白嫩圆润的屁股上，发出响亮的拍击声。  
Alpha滚烫浓重的精液一股股射进的子宫,特尔施特根咬开了布西莱森的腺体,他激动得几乎克制不住力道,含有信息素分子的唾液渗入身下高热的躯体, Alpha的结完全形成,将 Omega紧致的腹腔撑出一个凸起。西莱森在无声地嘶叫,身体内部被活活劈开的痛苦让他不停的流泪,双腿挣动着想逃开 Alpha的禁锢。但心满意足太子殿下只是牢牢攥着他,箍住他的手臂,直到西莱森的挣扎愈来愈弱,呜咽变为啜泣,特尔施特根紧紧贴着西莱森,并不准备放过他,被锁住的Omega只能接受一波波的精液,直到他的小腹都鼓起来。结需要半小时才能衰退,可是西莱森已经筋疲力尽了。  
也许是西莱森哭的太过可怜，特尔施特根忍不住吻去了他眼角的泪珠，“哭什么？可不是谁都有怀上日耳曼帝国皇室血脉的资格，你以后就是我的妃了。”  
“那如果我为你生了一个儿子，你会封我为后吗？”西莱森微微歪头，特尔施特根愣了一下，明显是被惊到了。“呵，大言不惭，等你能过成功生育再说吧，可别被折腾死了。”历史上，男性omega的生育成功性出奇的低，估计要不是用尽了办法，那位金雀花国王也不会把自己的亲儿子送过来，哪怕他只是个omega。“这点不用殿下操心，我身子骨自然比那些姑娘的要强，还是禁得起折腾的。”


End file.
